Forbiden Friends
by Faeriefire
Summary: An AU where Mia is alive and with Godot and Lana's with Jake. The four are happy friends until Diego and Lana make a blissful discovery that could very well change everything for the worse.
1. Chapter 1

THank you for reading my fanfiction.

THis pairing is very special to me, it was what brought me and one of my best friends together when we discovered the magic in these two.

THis takes place in an AU where Mia Fey is alive and with Godot while Lana is with Jake.

THank you for your time, please leave feedback as this is helpful, inspiring, and encouraging, good or bad.

* * *

Things could have gone so much better then they could have, what transgressed that night could have so easily had not happened if a few things had changed. If Godot hadn't drank that Irish coffee... If Lana hadn't been on such a high... If they hadn't been left to their own doings, they could have avoided this whole situation, but it didn't. Godot did drink that coffee, Lana was running off the fumes of her sugar and vodka, and they were left alone in that apartment. One man dressed in nothing but his briefs due to a dare in a game earlier that night, and one woman dressed as a skimpy little angel.

How did this even start? How did two friends get involved in something so wrong, yet so horribly right? It had probably started off earlier that night. Godot had invited his friends over for the evening to have a Halloween party. A stupid dare, Lana just wanted him to strip to, "I'm Sexy and I know it". It was like she just wanted to know what was under that X-Men pleather costume he was wearing. It wasn't just stripping she wanted him to do though, it was dancing as well. Godot never backed down from a challenge, and this sort of dare was just an amusing game to him. He stripped and danced, pelvic thrusting to the Kittens there as if he was a Chip n' Dale dancer.

Things didn't get much better there, Lana skipped off to another party, there they gave her hard liquor and candy, a deadly combination for the light weight she was. All in all, Godot wasn't fairing much better, downing his third mug of Irish coffee that night. When Lana Skye showed back up at his place, tackling him like he was a giant pillow, requesting that Godot did his dance again, that right there should have been a red flag. He was too hazy minded at that time to see the warning though. He obliged to her demand and started doing his erotic dance again, this time though, Lana joined him...

Dancing led to stripping, stripping led to tickling... Lana was on top of Godot, tickling her with those claws of hers, scratching his skin ever so lightly, over his chest, neck, and even on his ears. Oh, how he loved that feeling, the feeling of a Kitten's nails raking down his skin. It reminded him of rough steamy nights in bed all those years ago. The teasing on the ears though, this was such a sensual spot for him, he couldn't help but give a low roar in pleasure at this. The dangerous glint in Lana's hazy eyes should have been another red flag, but by this point Godot was turned on too much. The Kitten that had been sitting on his chest, he rolled onto her and locked her into a kiss.

Fireworks sparked, a fire that had never been known to have been there before had started to burn passionately as the two closed their eyes, enjoying this maybe a little too much.

"Kitten~" That was about all Godot could purr out as Lana wrapped her arms around his head, her fingers combing through his white hair. The Cuban could feel her heart racing against his bear chest as their kiss became more in depth, lips parting, tongues flicking in and out. Moans of delight escaped their lips every so often as they got carried away.

What little clothing that had remained on in their little strip teases were soon removed as their drunken kissing continued. Lana's nails scraped down the Latino's tanned skin as she gave mews of delight as he nipped and sucked on the skin of her neck. This was such a guilty pleasure, something they had never thought of before, something they probably never have taken part of even now considering those they could be hurting through this. With their clouded minds though, they didn't know, they didn't care. They just wanted this moment, this heated romance they had just discovered.

The proud woman was, she normally would never have allowed such sexual conduct to happen as it was. She liked to be in control more, she liked to be a tease. This was even different for Godot. He always wanted to be in charge, but he liked to take things slow with a teasing romantic sort of angle. But as Godot entered Lana there on the floor of his living room, her nails in his back, those defenses and their prowess were gone. Though sloppy from the effects of the alcohol, their movements were passionate, as if this was something they had either been expecting to happen or had been wanting for so many years.

With her cheeks flush, either from the Vodka or simply the pure delight in what was transpiring; This act of lust and desire they were sharing. She gave husky purrs and moans with each thrust, digging her claws in more and more, only edging the man on. The blind fool enjoyed this just as much, his body reacted to each sound she made, it made him want to deliver this pent up desire in the most sincere way he knew how without using thoughtless words. Her sounds weren't the only ones that could be heard. Godot's sweet whispers of love could be heard sung out in his native Spanish tongue. They meant nothing to Lana, but she could feel what he was meaning as he gave her those words in those moments.

The climax of their act of heated passion had all been what they had hoped for. They were still intoxicated, but the sensation was all the same. It was probably Lana who came first. He screams of delight filling the room as her long finger nails raked down Godot's skin, only causing his to lose his cool and release, probably much too soon for his normal enjoyment. Both tired, all their energy had gone into their actions, they laid side by side, panting, trying to catch their breath. When was the last time they had felt this tired? It seemed like ages, but it still felt so good.

There had been sweet words spoken to each other as they laid there in all their pride, but both were too tired to grasp the true meaning of what was being said. All they cared about was the feeling it left them with. Tired but happy, Godot wrapped his body around his prize, his new found Kitten as he started to doze. The scent of her shampoo seemed so warm and familiar, it was a comfort that lulled him into sleep. Lana looked at the large hands that belonged to the man spooning her. They were not the hands of the man she was use to seeing in this situation, but these hands were fine, they were rough, but inviting. The warm arm wrapped around her side and body behind her were oddly comforting as well. Why had she never realized this before? She couldn't help but wonder this as she fell into slumber.

The two slept peaceful of what was left of the night, and didn't wake until late into the afternoon the next day. There had been no panic at first. Warm arms to wake into were nothing new to either one, but it was when they realized these manly hands didn't belonged to a cowboy, and the scent of shampoo wasn't of strawberries that they realized what they had done. Lana was the first to pull away, frightened and angry like any Kitten would be having waken in the house of an unknown owner. Godot was equally surprised and distressed. Had he really cheated on his Kitten? This went against all morals he had, about relationships, trust, and respect. To make matters worse they had slept with their friend... Both of their partners best friends of one another.

What had happened to each other last night? What had leaded to such acts that made they cower there on the flood now, hiding their naked forms from one another as Adam and Eve had once done out of shame. Both of their minds were still in a fog as result of their hang overs, but one thing that still stood out in their minds as clear as day was those fireworks they had found in their kiss. It was like this light bulb clicked in both of their minds at the exact time as they looked at each other, their cheeks burning red. Had they really experienced that?

"It was like fire..."

"It was burning so heatedly, Kitten..."

Lana and Godot had spoken at the same time and then fell into silence again, their gaze not breaking from one another.

"Maybe..."

"Just to try it..."

Godot and Lana had started in once more over one another, falling into silence once again. It took them a moment to realize that they both had the same idea.

This was probably the most awkward moments of both of their lives as the two naked friends slowly closed the distance between one another. They looked like awkward teenagers going in for their first kiss as their noses met one another, nudging and bumping as if they were sword fighting. In the back of their minds they knew it was wrong to kiss their best friends companion, but they both had to know, they had to know if those sparks that they remember oh so clearly from that night were really there, of if they were just one of those drunken hallucinations. They both closed their eyes when they finally found their place in this kiss, their lips pressing against one another, and indeed, there were those firework they had recalled. This time though, there was no alcohol to dim how brightly they showed.

The kiss ended all to soon, neither one wanted to pull away, but memories they had obligations and people to see washed over them. They were saddened by all this, but if they disappeared for even a few more hours into this love again, they could be found, and this situation would just get that much worse. The two dressed in the clothes they had been in the night before, only throwing glances at one another every so often, but never catching each other doing it at the same time.

Dressed, they stood, facing one another. Their desires to repeat what had happened last night could be read on their faces, but they stood like the well mannered adults they were.

"Well, Diego, I feel it would be best if we did not speak of what happened last night again. I believe it would be better for both parties if all evidence is hidden and both witnesses never breath word of this again." Lana spoke, her cool demeanor in her tone as if it had never left. Godot gave a nod at her words. It hurt to hear her say it, but they both knew it was true.

"I agree, Kitten. We both have people we deeply care about and love that would be hurt by this if they knew. I think we can both be adults about this and play it off." He smirked, "Your old friend was here to save one drunk Kitten and allowed her to crash in his living room. That's all that happened, and nothing more has to be said, right?"

Lana gave a nod, breaking the eye contact as she cast it down at his feet. "Well, Diego, I thank you for letting me sleep over here since I wasn't well enough to go home. I hope-"

Her words were cut short, for at that moment a tanned finger lifted her chin up and the owner of that hand stole one last kiss from her.

"Enough talk, Kitten. Go... Go before I decide to change my mind." He grinned. Lana gave a slow nod which turned into her own smile.

"Very well Diego. I'm glad to have a friend like you." She said as she gathered her things and walked out the door. Godot watched her, his grin turning into a sad smile.

"It's good to have friends like you too." He replied.

Friends they were indeed, but their forbidden love would never be fulfilled out of fear of hurting their friends and lovers.


	2. Chapter 2

THank you for reading my fanfiction.

THis pairing is very special to me, it was what brought me and one of my best friends together when we discovered the magic in these two.

THis takes place in an AU where Mia Fey is alive and with Godot while Lana is with Jake.

THank you for your time, please leave feedback as this is helpful, inspiring, and encouraging, good or bad.

* * *

Friendship had never been quite what it use to be since that day. That is something that Godot and Lana Skye soon discovered after that Halloween night where they spent the night embarrassed in one another loving arms. They were forced to endure awkward out goings with their partners where they were of course forced to socialize with one another. Every so often they would steal glances of the other with longing faces for the other, but it was never at the same time, and the other would never catch them in the act, only feeling the gaze upon them. It was painful each interaction, they still desired to hold one another as they had that night, despite their agreement they had made the next morning.

Their companions were thankfully clueless about what had transgressed that night. They never learned as of what happened, and in all honesty, that was for the best. It was never questioned where Lana had stayed that night despite returning in her clothes from the night before, and the fact Godot had missed a few calls himself were easily shrugged off as well, it seemed as if life would keep on moving without that dark heavy secret ever coming out.

The two would probably have never have the chance to hold each other again the way things were looking, but fate was kind to them and gave them once last chance...

Waiting, the masked man hated it more then anything, but any more it seemed to be all his Kitten could make him do anymore. He had been waiting inside the coffee shop for her for about an hour now so they could talk over plans for a future engagement, but here she had left him to his own doing. Drinking cup after cup of coffee, the woman behind the counter was starting to take pity on him and was starting to give him discounts on his 'bitter love' since he had bought so much and been there so long. An hour and fifteen minutes into waiting he finally received a text from his Kitten telling him something had came up and she would just see him at dinner. With a sigh, Godot was ready to leave, he would just drink his last cup of coffee... That last fateful cup of coffee.

Lana had no intentions of running into anyone she knew while she was out.

It was dumb luck she had been handed that coupon for that new coffee shop.

It was coincidence that she happened to pass by it on her way running errands.

It was dumb luck that she was in need of a warm drink at that time.

It was fate though that chanced it that of all people she ran into in that coffee shop was no other then Godot, finishing his last cup before leaving to spend the rest of his day by himself.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here, Diego?" Lana couldn't help but smile when she saw him sitting alone. She walked over to him with her free coffee in hand and occupied the empty seat across from him. The man that had been staring at his cup looked up with a smile at the voice, recognizing it instantly.

"It's nice to see you too, Kitten." He grinned at her, a warmth washing over him at her smile. It really was special to see, it wasn't something she shared with everyone so obtaining one was like finding a diamond in a large bag of rice. You would never expect it, but if it happened, you would never turned it down.

The two talked there in that coffee shop for probably a good hour. Talking about things they never felt right to bring up with one another when they were with their dates. Most of it was pointless chatter talking about things that had been happening to one another since that party. They talked about their jobs, their future plans, and even why they were even there that day. Finally, Halloween was brought up, and they found themselves faced for once, the most difficult subject they had had to touch in ages.

"All that is in the past now, we agreed to not bring this up, Diego." Lana had started in defensively the instant the Cuban had brought it up. He was insistent though, he wasn't about to let her get away and not touch the subject.

"No, Kitten. We need to talk about this. We felt something that night, something we've been missing for a long time, if not always. Are we just going to ignore it and let it slip past us?" He asked, a poker face washing over his face. If only the mask didn't hide the rest of his face, you would have seen a sadness there. "I know we both felt it, we both brought it up that day and agreed to ignore it, but honestly, Kitten, I can't drive it out of my head. I think about it every day, when I'm drinking my coffee, when I'm doing my work, even when I"m laying in bed with the woman that's suppose to be imy/i Kitten. Each day as that one night fades a little farther into the past I can't help but realize that I've been letting something get away from me. Please tell me I'm not the only one."

Lana didn't reply to that, she simply sat there, looking at her own reflection in her cup, thinking on his words.

The two sat in silence, unmoving. It was as if they were frozen in time as the world moved on around them in the bustling little coffee shop that day. It was finally Lana that made the first move that proved they had not been fixated in that place as statutes.

She said no words, except for those she said with her eyes as she looked up at the man before her. With graceful movements, she placed a hand on his and gave it a gentle tug. Godot needed no words, her look told him everything. And as if they were ghosts, they quickly vanished from the place, heading to one place they knew they could have piece and sanctuary from others.

They weren't really sure how they had gotten there, if anyone had seen them, or if they had been holding hands the entire time, but none to say the least, when they arrived at Godot's condo, they were all but joined at the hip. They weren't entirely sure what they were going to do there, but they did know they still had unanswered questions to fulfill with one another. Dropping all items they had brought with them at the door after closing and locking it, the two held each other in their arms, gazing at one another. It was in their smiles that you could see they were happy with their decision to hide in the safe haven of privacy.

Curiosity, that's what they had with one another. What was this magic they felt when they kissed? Wheat was this warmth in their smiles? The joy in their arms? The couple was not quite sure, but they were more then ready to learn and find out. And how would this start? It was simple, where it had all began lat time, a kiss.

Godot had wrapped his arms around Lana's small frame as their lips made contact. The fireworks were still there, leaving a tingle in their lips. They had not dulled or been any less spectacular they what they had recalled from the past times, if anything they were now brighter and even more vibrant. This did nothing but satisfy them though with their first question. The two closed their eyes in contentment, letting their actions take their natural course. Godot was probably the first to show his true colors in the situation by playing games with his tongue and hers, and moving his hands over her body. The free style groping had not been very agreeable to Lana, but the Latino was soon found that the Kitten in his arms had a few tongue tricks of her own that she was more then willing to show off to him. It was just kissing, but there was such a satisfaction there. Something they had been missing and craving for so long now.

Their fingers tangled in each others hair as they rain their fingers through it and pulled it, each taking turns pinning the other to the wall in the fight for dominance. It was a near even match driven my their strong personalities. Pieces of their clothing started to litter the floor as they mad their way to the bedroom, their lips never breaking apart. Buttons popped in protest of their hasty movements to remove the garments, and sippers groaned in protest as well as they were lowered half way and then forced to unzip themselves the rest of the way when the clothes were violently removed. Their clothes were long gone by the time Godot pushed Lana onto the bed, forcing their lips to part and winning the fight for power. He stared down at her with a playful smirk on his face, his visor casting a harsh red glow over her olive complexion.

Lana's come hither look was rather suggestive as she eyed the man's body up and down. She had seen him shirtless a number of times seeing how her and her current Cowboy were best of friends. She had even seen Godot pant less standing in nothing but his underwear, due to stupid pranks and dares they had gotten into during collage. This was one time though where she was fully in her sound mind and seeing his body as it was. It excited her, and it pleased her greatly. There was something about how his muscles moved under his tanned skin as he crawled on top of her, pinning her hands over his head.

Their bodies entwined with one another as if they were forming into some sensual beast as they rolled and moved with one another, kissing and moving their hands other one another. Moans, purrs, and growls of pleasure could all be heard, a points getting even louder at key moments such at when Godot entered her and started to move, or when Lana started to nip on his neck and scratch down his back with her 'claws'. In the back of their minds they knew this was wrong, that they were just hurting people once again, but the pleasure was too great, there was still something so desirable here that they couldn't help themselves. They wanted these moments, these arms, these gentle caresses.

It had been the Cuban leading the show for most of the experience, but determined to show her 'claws' as Godot would put it, she turned the tables. Getting him worked up, sucking on his collarbone while petting his ears, she ceased the moment he went lax to flip him over and start riding him. It was not something he was use to, but the prosecutor was finding he enjoyed the change of pace, and decided to exchange the pleasure by groping some of the finer physical assets that the proud woman had.

Their conduct lasted for what seemed like hours in their enjoyment, the bed creaking with each of their movements, but their bodies limits were finally met and they climaxed in their own timings. Tired and satisfied, they two embraced and rested, their minds filled with nothing but blissful thoughts. The cares of the world outside of this moment, this bed would have to wait, for now all they had were each other, and that was all that mattered.

They awoke some odd hours later to the sound of a cellphone ringing somewhere in the house. They personally didn't care how long it rang or if anyone answered, they Just wanted to stay in each other's arms.

"People are probably wondering where we are." Lana said with a tired yawn, realizing the sun was starting to set after looking out the window.

"Let them wonder. I'm more content with having you to myself, Kitten."

"We have people who will be upset if they find out this way."

Godot couldn't object to that, she had a point, it was logical, but it disappointed him. He would have to enter the real world again and he couldn't treat her like she was his without raising suspicion.

The two talked in bed for a little while agreeing what their next plan of action would be. There was clearly something here, a chemistry that looking back, had been there the entire time. It had just taken one slip up, one enjoyable mistake that revealed greener meadows. They had decided that they could continue to see each other as 'friends' over coffee, it seemed rather fitting after all. They would stay with the ones they were with for now, but if their friendship grew other their chats, they would have to break the news to the others, they would have to find a way to keep their friendships alive and then maybe in time, find a way to make them feel comfortable with the idea of 'Landot'. It was perhaps selfish of them and a hopeless dream, but it was all they could hope for.

"Well, my Coffee Mistress. I'll be seeing you Friday?" Godot was holding onto the front door and Lana was about to walk out, fully dressed like nothing had happened.

"Hmm, Friday. I think I can manage that." She said with a teasing grin, "I'll see you then, Diego."

"See you then, Kitten."


	3. Chapter 3

THank you for reading my fanfiction.

THis pairing is very special to me, it was what brought me and one of my best friends together when we discovered the magic in these two.

THis takes place in an AU where Mia Fey is alive and with Godot while Lana is with Jake.

THank you for your time, please leave feedback as this is helpful, inspiring, and encouraging, good or bad.

* * *

Godot was in deeper trouble then he could have ever hoped for. He had arrived for his dinner date late, and to make matters worse, he had red lipstick on his neck when he showed. That blasted color red, it was his curse. He had looked into the mirror several times before he had showed just to make sure he was back in order, so that not even a hair out of place would hint he was cheating, but he had never spied Lana's lipstick where she had been giving him love bites. The memory burned brightly in his mind, and he cherished it, even at this horrible moment when he was being accused of cheating.

Their dinner had been cut short because of the stain of red. He followed his Kitten back to her place where they were able to talk, scream, shout, and cry without prying eyes. The more upset Mia became over the lipstick the worse he felt. He had been doing her wrong, and with her old friend from school none the less. She didn't know this though, she didn't need to know, not yet... Immense guilt washed over them, he was making his Kitten cry, someone he loved so much, yet he also felt this growing emotion for Lana, ones he didn't want to ignore any longer.

"Do you not like my appearance?"

No, Kitten, I love how you look...

"Are you unhappy with me?"

Not all the time, it's normal to bicker a little every now and then.

"Why did you do this to me?"

…...

"Do you even still love me anymore?"

I've never stopped loving you,Kitten...

The questions kept flooding out, Godot could only sit in silence with his head bowed, unable to answer her questions. He didn't want to answer her, he was scared how she would react to the answers, he was scared he could only upset her more. He didn't make a move until she sat down in the apposing seat from him, falling into her hands sobbing.

He had caused this, he had broken her heart... After all they had been through, all their heart aches and this is what he had caused. It was so odd though, despite this guilt he felt, he didn't regret Lana, not one bit, his only regret was that this Kitten had to be hurt in all of this.

"I'm sorry, Kitten..." He started as he ran his fingers through his hair, searching for the words. "I screwed up, I never should have done this, not in this order at least."

He looked up, his face solemn. Behind his mask his eyes were shameful, he felt like a whipped pup right now.

"I didn't want to hurt you, I never did, I love you too much for that, I care for you. I just..."

"You just what?"

The question was like a slap across his face. How was he going to finish that sentience? He really didn't have any good answers. With no words, he stood up, there was no way he could continue to stay here and bring her any more pain.

"I'm sorry Kitten, but I think it's best if I leave and end this right now. I don't want to keep hurting you any more."

He walked out after saying that, unable to bare looking at her again, to see her folded over crying... She was crying... She knew what this was, this was the end. He had taught her that was the only time you could cry after all.

Lana was fairing a little better then Godot had, she had the element of surprise after all. Her cowboy and her were spending a quiet evening together, her pouring over a book and he sharpening his boot knife. It really was quite endearing seeing him like this, but another man's face kept floating up to her mind, there was another man she wanted to be sitting here like this with. She couldn't put up with this act anymore. She wasn't going to lead this man along anymore, she was going to fix this situation. She had to if she ever wanted to be happy. Peering over her book, she started to speak, if she didn't say something now...

"Jake?"

"Yea, Angel?"

The man in the cowboy hat didn't even look up from his blade as he spoke, this only made her frown. This was a serious situation, they needed to talk.

"Look up at me, we need to talk."

Her words were sharp and serious, demanding respect and authority. The Cowboy seemed to pick up on this and looked up, a serious look in his dark brown eyes.

"What's it, Bambina?"

Lana closed her book and kept her eyes low for a moment. There was no easy way to brake this news, but she had to do this, she would just have to rip the bandage off quickly as she normally preferred to. It was better then drawing thing out and making it more painful then it had to be.

"I think we'd be better not seeing each other any more."

She said with her hands folded in her lap, the man sitting across from her looked at her for a moment with a solid poker face for a good minute before busting out in a laugh.

"Oh, now that there's funny, Angel, ya had me going there for a moment."

She frowned, chewing on the thumb nail, a nasty habit of hers. There must had been something on her face that told him she wasn't joking for his face became serious and he frowned.

"...You're not joking, are you, Angel?"

Her brown hair whipped about slowly as she shook her head, finding this was becoming increasingly hard as this went on. Her act of ripping on the bandage quickly was proving to not be working. Jake lowered his hat over his fave, his words were a little colder like he was trying to drive out emotion.

"What's brought this on? I thought we were doing good, Bambina."

"We were, but... We can't continue with this, there are issues I am facing and I can not allow for this relationship to continue with them in my life as it stands. It will be the best for both parties if we are no longer involved. If anything, we can remain friends."

Her words were cool, cut, and crisp, much like her demeanor she was putting up.

The two sat in an awkward silence for the longest time. A minute... Four minutes... Seven minutes... It was the most painful moment either had even sat through. Both of their minds were reeling, thinking over what was transpiring.

After about ten minutes had passed, Jake stood up, sheathing his knife into his boot. His face remained hidden under his hat though. He was confused why this was happening, but he knew better then to fight with her. That would have to be a fight for another night.

"I'm not sure what in the tar'nation's going on, but a Cowboy can take a hint when it's given to him. Call me when ya get yur mind straitened out, Bambina. I'll be waiting for ya."

He said with a slow tip of his hat before he left. Lana didn't say anything after him.

The cowboy waited, he waited weeks for a phone call, but none came. Mia was heart broken, she was hurt by what her Diego had done to her for what seemed like ages. Lana's shoulder was her resting spot night after night as she griped and complained about that unfaithful man. Her old collage friend couldn't help but feel guilty as she tried to comfort her girlfriend. She didn't have the heart to tell her, and this was in no way or shape the right moment anyway.

Godot became the drinking buddy of Jake's when he realized his Angel wasn't calling him back or doing anything more then giving him short answers when he called her up. She had been serious about what she had said. This meant long nights at the bar comforting his whiskey. The prosecutor had been unable to inform his amigo that he was the reason that she had left him.

Lana and Godot kept up their coffee dates every week, catching up with one another and consoling one another while checking on how their Ex's were doing. It was painful to hear how the others were taking it. It was heartbreaking.

The two kept their outgoings a secret from their friends. They didn't want to upset them, they needed the wounds to heal a bit more before making any announcements.

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months. Time passed by slowly and days between the friends were slowly getting brighter. Both Lana and Godot were given a shock when they learned their friends had found comfort in someone else. It was even more shocking to learn that Jake's new Bambina was Mia of all people. This was oddly comforting to the secret lovers. They still loved their old flames, but they trusted their collage buddies, they trusted them with their past lovers.

It took a little convincing, but a dinner date had finally been agreed upon, one where the four friends would come together for the first time in over six months. Godot felt rather awkward going, and Mia felt no better. As the night went on, they began to loosen up and slowly joke with one another as they had use to. Things were looking up for a change. The masked Cuban couldn't help but notice the small looks his amigo gave every so often to his new Angel. It was the same look he gave Lana, it was a look of surprised love, one that he had not been aware was there but had been discovered. It wouldn't have been surprising if they had accidentally stumbled upon it much as their past companions had.

As the evening drew to a close the air grew a little more tense as Lana started to speak.

"I'm glad you two found each other, you seem happy."

With a small smile and nod, Mia gave a short laugh.

"We wouldn't have pictured things happening the way it did, it just sort of... Happened rather quickly. It was like it had been there all along but we had just never realized it."

Lana gave a smile and a not back, she understood that, it was something she knew all that well. After that she didn't feel in the least bit odd when Jake wrapped his arm around Mia with an endearing smile. Godot looked over at Lana and gave her a smile. It was their turn.

"You know, I'm glad you two found something in each other... I couldn't have picked a better Kitten for you, you Old Snake."

The man in the poncho gave a laugh at the Cuban as he said that.

"Well, thank ya, Mexican. Ta tell ya the truth we weren't sure how ya two were gonna take the news."

Godot gave a reassuring smile as if it was to confirm he was comfortable with this and that he approved.

Lana was the next to speak, she grabbed the hand of the man next to her and smiled at the cold metal visor on his face, seeing past it almost.

"There was something we wanted to talk to you two about as well..."

Jake and Mia looked between the two, their eyes resting on their hands as Lana went on.

"Godot and I... We experienced what you two seem to have... We weren't expecting it, we were rather surprised when we did."

"We know, Bambina."

Godot and Lana gave a surprised look at Jake and were even more surprised by Mia's knowing grin she was giving the two of them as she spoke.

"We figured it out. We got to talking after we started going together and started putting the pieces together... I can't say we're both entirely happy with you two and how you conducted yourselves, but... Well, after we've experienced what we have, we think we know why you did it."

The two were shocked, the four were relieved. It had all gone better then expected, they were able to be open about their friends about who they were seeing and be okay with it, they were able to be friendly about it as well. It was a relieved.

What had once been a forbidden friendship and a forbidden relationship was now all a happy ending for both parties.


End file.
